deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Lee vs. Sanji
Rock Lee vs. Sanji is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Rock Lee vs Sanji v2.jpg|Riolu-San Sanji vs. Lee.jpg|Frequility Sanji vs Rock Lee.png|GameboyAdv Sanji VS Bruce Lee Copy-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Sanji vs. Rock Lee - Ganime.jpg|Ganime Sanji vs Lee Quauntonaut.png|Quauntonaut Rock Lee vs. Sanji.png|TheDudeMcDude Rock Lee Sanji Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Rock Lee vs Sanji 2.png|Arceusdon (Zoom in) Rock Lee vs Sanji.png|Arceusdon Description Some prefer hand to hand combat, but what if instead of using punches and chops, you used kicks instead? Will Rock Lee show Sanji what it means to be a truly splendid fighter? Or will Sanji show Rock Lee the ingredients to a real battle? Interlude Riolu-San: On Death Battle, canon and fanon, we have seen some fighters that like to fight hand to hand. Dark Riolu: But these two prefer to let their feet talk instead of their fist, and bring the Ninja vs Pirate rivalry to a whole new level. Riolu-San: Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf Village. Dark Riolu: And Sanji, the chef who only fights with his feet, he’s Riolu-San and I’m Dark Riolu. Riolu-San: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Rock Lee Riolu-San: In the hidden Leaf Village all children have a chance of becoming a ninja, learning how to use their chakra to use the three ways of ninja arts. Dark Riolu: Ninjutsu the art of using chakra to fight, Genjutsu the art of using chakra for medical purposes and illusions, and Taijutsu which is pretty much normal fighting. But every once in awhile, there is a defective ninja whose chakra cannot handle the cool stuff, and is stuck to learning the basics. One of which is the bushy browed student of Might Guy… Rock Lee. Riolu-San: Rock Lee was born without the ability to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but after graduating the academy and going into Team Guy, he pushes himself to accomplish his dream of becoming a splendid ninja without the use of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. And with help from Might Guy he does. Dark Riolu: The loser learned how to fight solely on Taijutsu and mastered the technique, and became so fast, he has to wear training weights just to get people to see him fight! Riolu-San: He uses attacks like the Konoha Senpuu, which is a whirlwind kick. The Omote Renge which is a kick that sends a foe into the air and crashes them down. And the Ura Renge which is a series of kicks that slightly boost him into the air, only for him to knock his enemy down with another one. And he is also armed with many shurikens and kunai. Dark Riolu: And we can’t bring up Rock Lee without his trademark Front Lotus, in which he wraps an enemy around with the bandages he wears on his arms, and pile drives them into the ground while taking slight recoil. And also there is the improved version but more dangerous version of it, the Reverse Lotus. Riolu-San: Rock Lee also mimics Jackie Chan, with the Drunken Fist Technique, were all he needs is one drop of alcohol and he becomes almost unpredictable and almost unstoppable until he is knocked unconscious. Dark Riolu: But this is not even the epitome of his strength. When being drunk isn’t enough to stop an opponent, he can open six of the Eight Gates. Riolu-San: Each gate grately surprasses his strength with the risk of killing him, so he only uses them in Life-Or-Death situations, or when protecting someone, or something dear to him. And when is ready to risk his life, he can use his lotus attacks in coordination with the six gates to use the Crane Wing Formation, which is able to destroy half a meteorite. Dark Riolu: Lee is fast enough to outspeed Gaara’s sand, be hard for users of the Sharingan to see. And can run at Hypersonic speeds while waying his extremely heavy weights! How heavy are those things anyways?!?! Riolu-San: Due to the calculations of someone on the internet. By the height the weights were dropped, and the damage they made to the concrete, each weight should theoretically be over 4600 kilograms per band. Dark Riolu: Never miss leg-day anyone. Riolu-San: He also is still able to fight while knocked out or asleep! Even with his many strengths he has a few flaws. Like the fact he is mostly reduced to fighting close range, and that using too many gates at once, may tire him out, and even kill him. Dark Riolu: Who cares about that I would kill to be anything like him! Riolu-San: You already do kill… Dark Riolu: WHO CARES!!! ON WITH THE NEXT GUY!!! Rock Lee: “A genius, huh? What does that mean? ‘Genius’? So I was not born with a whole lot of natural talent, not gifted like Neji… But I work hard and never give up! That is my gift; that is my ninja way!” Sanji Riolu-San: The Vinsmoke family was one of noble blood, living deep within the North Blue. And one day they were blessed with 4 young healthy boys. Dark Riolu: And the third of the quadruplet brothers was dubbed Sanji. Riolu-San: Sanji was bullies most of his life by his brothers, and was constantly beat up by them. Dark Riolu: A few years later, his father revealed he stuck some secret powers inside of them, but Sanji never was able to show them so his father decided to leave him to drown when pirates attacked, only for him to be rescued by the captain of the pirates, Zeff. After they washed up on a random island, Zeff to a liking to the boy, and trained him in cooking, and fighting. Riolu-San: Shortly after learning Zeff had eaten his one of his own legs to keep the young boy alive, Sanji vowed to pay Zeff back one day when he was older, and started cooking for various people, until he wound up as a chef for the straw hat pirates. Dark Riolu: While him being a chef may sound boring, this guy is so obsessed with keeping his hands clean, he fights with flurries of kicks while having his hands in his pockets, and has made up his own fighting style. The Black Leg Style. Riolu-San: With this he is able to walk on air, just by kicking, and can do the same thing underwater! Dark Riolu: He has tons of kicks that are aimed at different parts of the body. Which he named them all but because they are just him kicking a part of the body, it’s not worth bringing up, unless it is his signature Anti-Matter Kick Course, which is able to make giant monsters fly into the air like they weigh nothing! Riolu-San: He also uses the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo which he uses to rearrange people’s faces, and can make people that are considered ugly, beautiful, and when he uses it one already beautiful people. They become even more beautiful! Dark Riolu: Maybe he needs to use that on you! Riolu-San: Yeah maybe…. HEY! Dark Riolu: There finally the strongest of all his attacks is the Concesse, where he flips into the air multiple times, and delivers a kick strong enough to decapitate a man. But even so, this loser has his own share of weaknesses. Like the fact he can get distracted easily by women, and refueses to hit one, even if it costs him his life, and that he is only limited to close range attacks, and refuses to use his hands in battle. Riolu-San: Dispite that, Sanji has still accomplished some outstanding feats, he is resitant to both fire and electricity, he is declared by Donflamaco the 3rd strongest of the Straw Hats, and is also faster than the other straw hats! And was the only straw hat to acheive his goal. Off finding the All Blue... Dark Riolu: He also took a point blank attack from a Gum-Gum Devil Fruit user, and got straight back up afterwards. I can safley say Sanji, is the best of the straw hats, for a former loser. Riolu-San: And what about me? We are the ones who kicked the old hosts out of this sho-... Dark Riolu: THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE I AM THE STRONGEST AROUND AND THAT YOU ARE ONLY THERE FOR PEOPLE TO TEASE WHILE I KICK EVERYONE’S BUTTS!!! Riolu-San: Okay... Dark Riolu: Lousy zero... Sanji: “Chopper… Remember one thing… A man… Forgives… A woman’s lies.” Fight Animation Written Battle '---Forest of Death---Hidden Leaf Village---Mid-Day---' The Forest of Death is a place in the Hidden Leaf Village where the chunin exams are held. It is filled with dangerous bugs and creatures, and is not a place for the faint of heart. All is quiet here, in this part of the forest. The only thing in it is one young ninja, who is taking a break from some hardcore training. The ninja is wearing a green clad jumpsuit, with a jacket on, for holding equipment. He has a belt with a symbol of a leaf on it. His short black hair was in the shape of a bowl cut. And his most noticeable feature wear his really big and bushy eyebrows. This could be none other than Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf Village. Rock Lee had just finished running 500 Kilometers on his hands and was looking at the list of jobs he chose to do solo. One of the missions was to hunt down a rogue pirate that was camping out near the village. Rock Lee: Now that I have done ran 500 Kilometers on my hands… I WILL DO 500 KICKS ON THE STRONGEST TREE! As he ran up to a tree a blur passed by, dazing and stunning him. Rock Lee: What was that?! Rock Lee jumped into a bush to carefully look at what just blitzt past him, and peered out to see a man that looks like the pirate on wanted poster. The man was tall and sleek, with a black suit on, with a cigarette in his mouth. The only difference is… THAT HIS FACE DOESN’T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE IT DOES ON THE POSTER! The man Lee was staring at was non other than Sanji. Sanji: Crap, that was pretty close. Those ninja from that village are showing no hospitality towards me… (cues: Naruto Battle Theme) Sanji was about to take a breather when Lee jumped out of the bushes and got in a fighting stance. Sanji: Who the heck are you?! Rock Lee: As much as I want to say I need no introduction I will introduce myself, for I already know who you are! Your face is on the Bingo Book of every village! My favorite words are… EFFORT! AND GUTS! I AM A NINJA SEARCHING FOR LOVE! THE NAME OF YOUR FOE IS... Lee jumps into the air out of nowhere and kicks the air while somewhat screaming. Rock Lee: ROCK LEE!!! Sanji: Look kid, I don’t want to get into a fight, I am trying to lay low but… Sanji gets into a fighting stance and puts his hands in his pockets. Sanji: I am not going to let you take me into the navy. Rock Lee: If I capture you, Sakura and I are going to go on another date tonight! Both Lee and Sanji start to rush towards each other at blinding speeds making the fight that is coming up getting more and more epic by the second. FIGHT! Lee attacks first by reaching into his jacket grabbing a kunai and throwing it at Sanji, who’s right foot starts to catch ablaze as he kicks the small knife away with little effort. As he rushes towards Lee swinging his blazing feet at his opponent, who blocks all the attacks until Sanji catches him by surprise kicking him into a tree. Sanji: Sure you wanna keep at this kid? But before he could look dust clouded up where Lee once was which Surprised Sanji that someone could move as fast as he could. And as he turned around he got nailed in the neck with a kick and another towards the back. And as Sanji got up he and Lee were clashing feet v feet. And as they were duking it out trees around them snapped in half like they were paper. Both of them showed no sign of backing down until Sanji kicked Lee with enough force that he sent him bursting through the forest, into a building wall, and naturally Sanji followed him. (Music Stops) Sanji: I’ll stop if you throw in the toweeeee-... The sound of a girl screaming was heard and both Rock Lee and Sanji were knocked into the air and through the roof of a random bar. Sanji landed on his feet with a giant lump on his head, while Rock Lee with the lump on his head landed onto a random barrel which burst and starting leaking some whiskey. (Cues: One Piece Battle Theme) One drop fell into the open mouth of Lee who got up, with a sort of tired look on his face. And he started swinging his arms and legs unpredictably at Sanji. Sanji: He’s drunk! But only after one drop! Lee grabbed some shurikens out of his jacket and through them towards Sanji who thought they were going towards him, moved to the left and got them lodged into his right arm. Sanji: You ruined my arms… Sanji rushed towards Lee and kicked him through a series of multiple walls until they landed out in the streets, where Lee’s bandages started to somewhat come off of his arms and he kicked Sanji into the air, got behind him wrapping him in his bandages, and slammed him into the ground. Sanji, who is in the ground got up very annoyed, rushed at Lee with multiple kicks, and knocking him into a wall where he was knocked unconscious. (Music Stops) Sanji: Sorry kid… You wouldn’t back down. (Cues: Nathan Sharp Naruto Shippuden OP 16) Sanji then started to look towards the people surrounding him… They were cheering?! But for who? They certainly wouldn’t cheer for him! They were trying to capture him just a bit a go! As he looked back at his opponent he noticed he was still standing up, WHILE STILL UNCONSCIOUS! Lee reached into his jumpsuit, grabbed two leg weights dropped them onto the ground as they made two craters in the ground below them. Sanji:?!?! Lee’s face turned bright red as chakra started flowing around him. HE WAS OPENING THE EIGHT GATES! Sanji surprised and amazed at the same time dashed towards Lee and let loose a kick, but Lee blocked it with his arm. Sanji: I have to get away from this kid! Sanji started kicking the air and was apparently walking on the sky to try and get away, Lee was not going to let that happen… Lee jumped into the air and kicked Sanji back onto the ground. THERE’S SO MANY THINGS WE DON’T KNOW! Lee and Sanji are kicking each other so fiercely and quickly sonic booms can be seen. WE’LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME! Sanji kicks Lee with his Anti-Matter Course Kick sending him flying into the air not to be seen. EVERYONE! EVEN HIM BECOMES SILHOUETTES! Lee regains consciousness mid-way in the air and starts to regain control and starts making his body, feet first rocket back down towards Sanji. YOU AND I WERE NOT GROWING OLD! Sanji thinking he won, starts to run off with a sad look on his face. THERE’S SOME THINGS WE CAN’T PROTECT AND HOLD! Just as Sanji is fleeing the gasping crowd, a couple of kunai and shurikens pin down his right leg to the ground. DON’T LET GO! WE BOTH KNOW! WE’LL NEVER GIVE IT UP! Lee is getting closer towards Sanji, falling while accelerating speed. THERE’S SO MANY THINGS WE DON’T KNOW! Sanji knows there is only one way out of this, and he charges up a powerful kick. WE’LL REMEMBER OUR JOURNEY HOME! Lee is closer than ever, and starts to charge up a powerful kick as well. EVERYONE! EVEN HIM BECOMES SILHOUETTES! The two legs clash in a powerful kick as both Sanji and Lee become silhouettes and Lee gets onto the ground gasping for air, while Sanji’s torso explodes into a bloody mess spraying blood all around the path, and on the back of Lee, and on some unfortunate spectators who were watching the fight in awe. Rock Lee: I… I won! Spectator: That Lee kid killed this dangerous ruffian?! Spectator: I heard he can’t use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu! Spectator: The Anbu Black Ops, couldn’t get him! Let alone beat him! The crowd picks up Rock Lee and carries him as a guy who looks very similar to him grabs him from the crowd and carries him. ???: Lee you’ve done it! Rock Lee: I’ve done what Guy-Sensi? Guy: You have accomplished your dream. You have become a splendid ninja while only using Taijutsu! KO! Results (Cues: Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals OP 1) Dark Riolu: Wait… Ninja Failure won?! DID YOU SCREW UP YOUR RESEARCH AGAIN! Riolu-San: Actually no! Sanji and Lee may compare very similar in speed and durability. But even so! Lee took every other category! Dark Riolu: Yeah I guess being able to bust meteors, and carry around leg weights that extremely heavy are actually better feats than kicking around giant monsters. Riolu-San: 9200 Kilograms are about equal to the weight of 10 tons, which is about the weight of 5 cars. Just being able to wear those without them damaging his legs are already impressive feats, but the fact he is able to run at hypersonic speeds, with them on is probably the most impressive thing we have ever seen on this group of Fanon fights! Dark Riolu: The only advantage Sanji had was the ability to counter the Drunken Fist with his knowledge on alcohol. But even that wasn’t enough to stop him. We’ll we can say, while Sanji was weighed down, Lee just Rocked him. Riolu-San: The winner is Rock Lee. Next Time Dark Riolu: Next Time on Death Battle… ???: JUST WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! ???: You must have the devil’s own luck! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Naruto vs. One Piece' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:'Pirates vs Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016